Not Unique
by Lady Venom2
Summary: A small ficlet about Donatello.  Explaining a small bit of what goes on inside his mind when he thinks about his life in general and where he fits in the whole grand scheme of things.


Not Unique

Authors Note: I do not own TMNT. I do not own the song, but I do own my own copy! The plot is mine, and I am

making no money off of it, this is just a small ficlet about Don. Hate it or love, I don't care I just

really wanted to get this out of my system.

The music itself was nothing spectacular, a common mesh of completely synthesized beats; there were only three to four layers,

but Don knew that to a common listener, one could imagine so many more. No, it wasn't the beats or noise made by this particular artist

that had enthralled the intelligent turtle.

It was the lyrics.

Upon stumbling across the song during a massive search for more electro music, he didn't pay attention to the words. Instead

choosing to lose himself among the beats as usual, the noise a constant need when he worked.

It wasn't until one evening when talking to Mikey, that the lyrics were actually noticed when the youngest complained about

their morbidity.

"Huh… guess I never even noticed there _were_ lyrics, Mikey. I'm sorry, I'll shut it off."

"Good, that song is seriously bumming me out, bro!" The orange clad turtle gave Donatello's computer the evil eye'.

"I mean, it makes me feel all alone and stuff."

The brainy turtle blinked at his brother very curious now. _Although,_ he pondered, _it's not hard to make Mikey_

_depressed, just say we're not allowed any pizza for a week._

With Mikes departure to his fantasy world of mint condition Silver Sentry comics, Don turned back to the Real Player and began

the song again, taking care to listen carefully.

The voice was cold and articulate, stating basic facts to the listener. Intending to indeed make the listener feel very alone, and unimportant.

Not unique.

He didn't know why, but the repetitive chorus hypnotized him, not depressed him. He couldn't get the song (at first, brushed off as usual, inane and common electro) out of his head.

If he was angered by something Raphael had done, or a prank Mikey had pulled, he would retreat to his room and blast the song into his headphones as loud as he dared.

He understood the meaning behind the blatant lyrics, and allowed them to envelop him. Because he wasn't like those topside; vying for attention, desperate to be only themselves. To be unique.

He was Hamato Donatello. A five foot two mutant turtle of four brothers and one father and master. He could list off various ways to create practically anything your imagination could fathom, and then make it actually work. He was also ninja, trained in all the forms of ninjitsu, he could dislocate almost every bone in your body without breaking a single one.

Yet, with this song, he was a nobody. He was no one important, he could pretend that he was exactly like everyone else in a featureless crowd.

With this song, he was not unique. And that's all Donatello ever wanted.

Lyrics

By: Aiboforcen

Album: Kafarnaum

_An infinite amount of objects can be created from _

_A fine line set of parts._

_No matter how randomly the parts combine,_

_Patterns will begin to form, _

_And the objects will no longer be_

_Unique_

_Simply stated:_

_You are made from a fine line set of parts._

_Simply stated:_

_You are not unique._

_You are not unique, you're never had a relevant thought._

_You're created from a common structure, given time_

_I will abort._

_Given time I will abort (3x)_

_You are not unique_

_Creating you was my biggest mistake,_

_My mind was divided into the necessity of your given life_

_Dictated by an insane thought._

_Dictated by an insane thought (4x)_

_(Chorus)_

_Just a part of the grand design (you are not unique)_

_You're not what I would call divine (you are not unique) (3x)_

_It is my decision to let you live_

_Compensated for a lack of drive,_

_I gave my mind away to you._

_It hurt my conscious thoughts subside._

_You are not unique (2x)_

_Chorus_

_Not unique._


End file.
